


Bumpy Ride

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Catra and Adora are late to a concert, but they get distracted on their way there.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by artwork made by [Naomi](https://twitter.com/naomisnsfw) and based upon their college au! series that can be found [here](https://twitter.com/naomisnsfw/status/1335298495054553089) and [here](https://twitter.com/naomisnsfw/status/1337880784888270854). 
> 
> This work has been made with their permission.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan).

College life was, in many ways, one big balancing act where a person on the grasp of adulthood has to learn how to make enough time for studies, activities, socializing, sleep, and other things. It wasn’t easy for anyone, but it was exceptionally hard for those who were trying to take care of themselves completely on their own for the first time in their lives. Not having a ready meal or bath waiting as they had grown up used to took some time, but each and every student learned how to do it, one way or another.  
  
Yet, it was never easy.   
  
“I think at this rate, we’re gonna be late,” Catra pointed out. Digging up her phone from her jean pocket, she shook her head before shoving it back in. “Didn’t I tell you that napping without an alarm was a bad idea?”   
  
Adora tried to think of something in her defense, but in truth she had nothing. “I just don’t like the sound that it makes. I much rather listen to your purring.”   
  
Catra couldn’t hide the faint little smirk she now had on her face. Adora was often painfully honest. Knowing that whatever came out of her mouth was always true -- even if at times it was a double edged sword -- also meant that she knew all the compliments were as genuine as it’d get. “Well, whatever. It’s not that big of a deal,” Catra waved it off “We might miss a song or two, but they often start with less popular ones anyways, so it’s no biggie.”   
  
“Yeah, here’s to hoping. I really want to hear _‘We’re Warriors’_ live. I’d hate to miss that one,” Adora replied as she picked up her pace to catch up with her girlfriend, now walking beside her rather than a few steps behind her. As lovely as that view was, she wanted to see Catra’s face even more than her behind.   
  
“No band ever starts out with their most popular song, that’d make the rest of the concert a letdown, you know? Like with movies, you want to end things with a big finale and such,” Catra explained.   
  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Can you text Bow and Glimmer to get us drinks and reserve a spot, since we’re gonna be a bit late?” Adora asked as she started to dig up the keys to her van.   
  
“They’re more your friends than mine, but whatever,” Catra shrugged. Walking her way to the other side of the van, the door opened a few seconds after Adora had opened the one in the driver’s side. Hopping in, Catra tapped her phone a few more times before pressing send. “There. Now those nerdy friends of yours know what to do,” Catra snickered.   
  
“They are your friends too, you know? Just because I’ve known them longer doesn’t mean they’re any less your friends than they are mine, even if you and Glimmer do seem to have trouble seeing eye to eye sometimes.”   
  
Catra shrugged before reaching to put the air conditioning on. “It’s just part of my charm. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold. I can’t go too soft on everyone. You’re the exception to the rule,” Catra said, smiling as she leaned closer to Adora in order to give her a kiss; first on her cheek before planting another one on her lips.   
  
“Yeah, that’s fair… I suppose with a nickname like _‘Wildcat’_ , you can’t be all _too_ friendly, huh?” Adora teased her back a bit, gently bumping shoulder with Catra.   
  
“Oh I’ll show you a wildcat, _Princess_ ” Catra grinned. They didn’t have their seatbelts on yet, so Catra had easy access to move around in the van. With Adora’s lap being free, it was the perfect target for her. Nimble as she was, Catra quickly moved around and in the span of a few seconds, she was now sitting on her lap, legs spread around both sides of Adora’s seat.   
  
Soon enough, the van was filled with sounds of ticklish giggling and whatever noises makeout sessions involved. Lips meeting lips, they were toying in between that often fine line of mostly innocent, playful little fun and something more than that. That was up until Catra started to feel something pressing up against her.   
  
“Speaking of soft,” Catra smirked as she glanced down. She didn’t really need to see to know what it was, but now when she slowly lifted up her head, she got to see Adora’s blushing face in all of its cute glory. “you’re not.”   
  
For the second time in a span of a few minutes, Adora had no handy excuse at hand. It being a hot summer’s day only made things that much harder, with Catra wearing tight jeans and a bright red t-shirt, both of which highlighted her fine, feline curves. Adora on the other hand was wearing a similar t-shirt, just white, but more importantly for their situation, she was also wearing shorts. They were comfortable during hot weather, but they did have their fair share of downsides. Despite her hormones, Adora’s lower half was still very attentive, and it hadn’t taken all that much for her cock to start stretching that thin fabric, which did a very poor job of hiding her arousal.   
  
“Sorry, I just can’t help it sometimes. You… you just look so good in those tight jeans and then seeing your hips sway left and right the way they do just…” Adora mumbled under her breath, trying to look away.   
  
When she felt Catra’s hand on her cheek, she turned to face her once more. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s… flattering, really. Must be hard not being able to hide it, huh? I know those hormones are supposed to help with that, but I suppose sometimes it just has a mind of its own, huh?” Catra asked. With her one free hand, she reached out to feel Adora’s outer thigh, rubbing it through her shorts while very slowly rubbing her crotch up against that rising tent.   
  
Adora let out a faint moan before nodding back at her girlfriend. The hormones had only made that part of her that much more sensitive. “Y-Yeah. But we’re already late, do we have enough time to do this?”   
  
“Hey, I can’t have you dancing around with a boner either now can I?” Catra snickered. Lowering her hand from Adora’s cheek to feel the curves of her chest, she continued: “But… we gotta make **this** quick, okay? No time for much of a foreplay and such this time around.”   
  
Adora nodded eagerly. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m not sure if this is gonna go down anytime soon on it’s own…” Adora chuckled awkwardly.   
  
“Yeah, I have experience of that,” Catra grinned as she started to pull down Adora’s green shorts. “I might have woken up a few times to you poking up against me. Ups and downs of spooning, I suppose.”   
  
“Not that I’ve heard you complain that much, mind you,” Adora smirked in turn as she reached out to grab the helm of Catra’s shirt in order to start pulling it up.   
  
“Few hours of missed sleep doesn’t feel like much to someone who’s already sleep deprived by default. And you know what you’re doing, so who am I to complain?”   
  
If Adora hadn’t been hard before, she most certainly was now. Seeing first that fuzzy stomach, Adora ran her fingers through it. Normally, she would have taken her time, kissed that little belly button and played with that thin, soft hair, but now with time being of the essence, they’d have to postpone that for a later date. The rest of the shirt came off easily with Catra’s help as she raised her hands to pull the rest of it off on her own. There was still a bra in the way, but that didn’t stop them, as it unclasped and came off easily.   
  
It took Catra a moment to pull Adora’s shorts down to her knees, with her sitting on her lap making that ordeal that much harder in the already cramped up van. Luckily for both of them, it wasn’t an impossible task for someone as agile as her, with that eager cock springing to freedom the moment it was no longer constrained.   
  
“Oh, this hard already?” Catra hummed. It didn’t often take all that much to get Adora going, so her being topless and now grinding herself up against her alone did seem to do the trick. Soon enough that semi erection became a proper one, with Adora reaching her full size.   
  
“I told you, I was worked up from earlier already,” Adora chuckled softly. It was a good thing that the van was parked in a place where not many people walked by, or they might have already been caught in the act. “but we need to still get you out of those jeans.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Catra replied. Lifting herself up a bit, Catra pulled her jeans down from one leg, but as she struggled with the other one, she decided to leave that side mostly on. What mattered now was that Adora had access to what those jeans had been covering up, with her hands instantly finding those by now familiar ass cheeks. Gripping onto them, Adora pulled Catra closer for a kiss, and to have Catra’s other lips kiss the tip of her cock in turn.   
  
Catra’s panties were still in the way, but they weren’t a problem. Reaching down, Catra pulled back Adora’s foreskin, meanwhile Adora pushed Catra’s panties aside to reveal what they had been trying to cover up. Aligning Adora’s length with her pussy, Catra slowly lowered herself up until she felt her girlfriend inside of her.   
  
“O-Oh,” Adora’s eyes widened for a brief moment. “You’re this wet yourself?”   
  
Now it was Catra’s turn to blush a bit. Despite the fuzzy hair covering up her cheeks, Adora could still clearly see that faint crimson coloring underneath it all. It was a sight that she could never imagine getting tired of; not in a million years.   
  
“Well, since last time we were interrupted by Glimmer’s phone call, I’ve just been… worked up, that’s all. Don’t blame me…” Catra huffed. Lowering herself a bit more, she bit at her lower lip as she took more of Adora’s length inside of her, the familiar size and shape stretching her so much better than her fingers or toys ever could.   
  
“I-I don’t mind… just… a b-bit surprised by it, that’s all,” Adora pointed out as she moaned softly in unison. “Ah, you’re s-so… warm t-too…”   
  
Even though the clock was ticking, in that moment both of them seemed to forget that the outside world even existed. Not that anyone could really blame them, as now they could only focus on each other. Catra’s tail had wrapped itself around Adora’s wrist, making sure her hand stayed on her ass where it seemingly belonged. Catra was using the armrests for support, to help her stay still enough as she started to slowly thrust up and down.   
  
“F-Fuck! Adora…!” Catra grunted, biting at her bottom lip hard. Even in this cramped up space, they still had enough space to move around. One second Catra was feeling painfully empty, only to be filled to the brim the next. She could feel Adora’s pulsating member, every inch of it stretching her out. It didn’t only feel good, it felt _perfect_ .   
  
It wasn’t just Catra who was in her own slice of heaven right now, with Adora moaning out just as loud as she was. “C-Catra… Catra…” Adora panted, making her girlfriend’s name sound like a desperate prayer. She could only do so much in a position like this, but she could move her hips in unison with Catra’s heated thrusting, so that’s what she did.   
  
Adora had a hard time taking her gaze away from Catra’s breast, as they bounced up and down in unison with her. Those nipples were just begging to be sucked, given how hard they already were. Pulling Catra closer and leaning in towards her to meet her half way, Adora did just that. Opening up her mouth, she took one hard nub into her mouth, licking it and the area around it before pinching it in between her teeth.   
  
“A-Ah! That’s right… that’s good, Adora…” Catra moaned, reaching out to grab Adora by her messy hair in order to guide her mouth. After one of her nubs had properly been coated in her saliva, she moved that hungry mouth to the other one, all the while continuing to make the seat squeak under their combined weight as if it was a bed from an old hotel.   
  
“Catra, I’m… I’m getting c-close…” Adora managed to warn her.   
  
“M-Me too,” Catra panted in unison. “F-Fuck… ah, you can finish inside, it’s safe…”   
  
Nodding back at Catra, Adora picked up her pace. Helping Catra thrust herself up and down, it didn’t take very long for both of them to reach their points of no return. Catra came first, with warm wetness engulfing Adora’s length as her insides squeezed her in a desperate plea for her cum. It wasn’t only hard for Adora to hold herself back now, but downright impossible. After a few more grunting thrusts, she came in turn. Wave after wave, it took her awhile to finally start to soften and shrink enough to be able to pull out.   
  
“Oh… oh wow…” Catra said as she wiped her forehead clean from all the sweat that had formed on it. It wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to fuck in a van during already a scorching day, but sometimes it was just more fun to throw caution or common sense in this case to the wind. “I hope you have spare shorts with you, since those ones are kinda, sorta… soaked now,” Catra pointed out, with their combined juices indeed staining them pretty badly.   
  
“I think I have an old pair in the back of the van,” Adora chuckled softly as she finally was starting to come back to her senses from her high. Tugging up her shorts, Adora helped Catra put her clothes back on before trying to help her back on her seat. Catra’s muscles failed her though, so when she fell back a bit, nor was she or Adora able to stop her in time. Catra’s ass pressed right up against the car horn.   
  
**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**   
  
“Oh shit!” Catra cursed as she quickly rolled over her seat to get dressed. Both her and Adora were snorting while trying to cover up themselves and their act, but the smell alone was a dead giveaway of what they had been doing.   
  
“I’ll text Bow and Glimmer to let them know that we’ll be a bit later than expected,” Adora said after calming down a bit, wiping her eyes clean from laughing so hard.   
  
“Oh, what are you gonna tell them? At least try to sound convincing,” Catra smirked as she started to wiggle her way back into her jeans.”   
  
“I’ll just say that… we had a bumpy ride. I mean, I’m not lying, right?”


End file.
